ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Beyonder's "Evil for..." Warriors
To stop any hero (Sora, Optimus, He-Man, Mickey, etc.) from getting into the core of Battleworld during the Secret Wars, the Beyonder has selected the worst villains and evils in order to kill the heroes. Evils: *Evil for Darkness: Count Dregon (Enemy: Masked Rider) *Evil for Chaos: Mephiles (Enemies: Sonic Underground) *Evil for Horror: Megatron (Enemy: Optimus Prime) *Evil for Terror: Doc Terror (Enemies: The Centurions) *Evil for Havoc: Grandmaster Meio (Enemy: Strider Hiryu) *Evil for Disaster: Venjix (Enemies: RPM Power Rangers) *Evil for Death: Guts Man (Enemy: Mega Man) *Evil for Discord: Chernabog (Enemy: Xion) *Evil for Destruction: Queen Beryl (Enemy: Sailor Moon) *Evil for Onslaught: Tabuu (Enemies: Suber Smash Brothers) *Evil for Terrorism: Skeletor (Enemy: He-Man) *Evil for Pollution: Hordak (Enemy: She-Ra) *Evil for Perishing: Mon-Star (Enemies: The Silverhawks) *Evil for Black Magic: Mumm-Ra (Enemy: Lion-O) *Evil for Kidnapping: Solus (Enemy: Derrick Cole) *Evil for Malevolence: Stavros Garkos (Enemies: The Hurricanes) *Evil for Madness: Psy-Crow (Enemy: Earthworm Jim) *Evil for Killing: Venger (Enemies: The D&D Protagonists) *Evil for Rape: Prime Evil (Enemies: 80's Ghostbusters) *Evil for Murder: Bad Rap (Enemies: Extreme Dinosaurs) *Evil for Drowning: Dr. Piranoid (Enemies: Street Sharks) *Evil for Torture: General Parvo (Enemies: Road Rovers) *Evil for Burning: Grimlord (Enemies: VR Troopers, Toon Force Power Rangers) *Evil for Busting: Supreme Control Freak (Enemies: Toon Force Power Rangers) *Evil for Burgulary: Vexor (Enemies: Beetleborgs) *Evil for Abduction: Lawrence Limburger (Enemies: Modo, Vinnie, & Throttle) *Evil for Disguise: The Hood (Enemies: International Rescue) *Evil for Undersea Chaos: Titan (Enemy: Troy Tempest) *Evil for Mysteron Control: Captain Black (Enemy: Captain Scarlet) *Evil for Animal Threats: Darla Dimple (Enemies: Team Cat) *Evil for Blood: Onigen (Enemy: Saya) *Evil for Choking: The Grand Duke of Owls (Enemies: Chanticleer, Uncle Remus, PB&J Otter) *Evil for Forced Marriage: Lord Barkis Bittern (Enemies: Victor van Dort, Emily the Corpse Bride) *Evil for Sin: Lyle Wainfleet (Enemy: Jake Sully) *Evil for Domination: Leonard Saber (Enemies: G-Force) *Evil for Overthrowing: Botticelli (Enemy: Despereaux) *Evil for Cheating: Chick Hicks (Enemy: Lightning McQueen) *Evil for Parricide: Scar (Enemies: Simba and his pride) *Evil for Fraud: Ronno (Enemy: Bambi) *Evil for Fear: Lord Fear (Enemy: Ace Lightning) *Evil for Acid Rain: Baron Silas Greenback (Enemy: Dangermouse) *Evil for Gold: Simon Barsinister (Enemy: Underdog) *Evil for Silver: Hugo-A-Go-Go (Enemy: Batfink) *Evil for Heat: Texas Pete (Enemy: Superted) *Evil for Cold: Tex Hex (Enemy: Bravestarr) *Evil for Kings: Prince Lotor (Enemy: Voltron) *Evil for Queens: Queen of the Crown (Enemies: The Galaxy Rangers) *Evil for Knights: King Miraz (Enemy: Prince Caspian) *Evil for Jacks: Nemesis (Enemies: Saber Rder and the Star Sheriffs) *Evil for Aces: Dr. Claw (Enemy: Inspector Gadget) *Evil for Swords: Sephiroth (Enemy: Cloud Strife) *Evil for Coins: Cat R. Waul (Enemies: Fievel & Mrs. Brisby) *Evil for Wands: Fairy Godmother (Enemy: Shrek) *Evil for Cups: Turbo (Enemies: Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr.) *Evil for Evading: Voldemort (Enemy: Harry Potter) *Evil for Evolution: Lord Piccolo (Enemy: Goku) *Evil for Slowing Down: Makuta (Enemies: The Toa of Mata Nui) *Evil for Medusa: White Witch Jadis (Enemy: Aslan) *Evil for Mutation: Dr. Viper (Enemy: The SWAT Kats) *Evil for Stealing: Queen Maeve (Enemies: The Mystic Knights) *Evil for Search: Bowser (Enemy: Mario, Winnie-the-Pooh) *Evil for Dead Bodies: Skeleton King (Enemy: Chiro) *Evil for Solar Energy: Mother Brain (Enemy: Samus) *Evil for Dragonage: Mordroc (Enemy: Dirk the Daring) *Evil for The Desert: Cobra Commander (Enemies: G.I. Joe) *Evil for Tragedy: Prince Charming (Enemies: Shrek, Wreck-It Ralph, Disney Princesses) *Evil for Crimes: Count Olaf (Enemies: The Baudelaire Orphans) *Evil for Nightmares: The Other Mother/The Beldam (Enemy: Coraline Jones) *Evil for Vandalism: Ian Hawke (Enemies: The Chipmunks and Chipettes) *Evil for Dip: Judge Doom (Enemies: Roger Rabbit, Yakko, Wakko & Dot) *Evil for Revenge: Smoke (Enemies: Michael, Cartoon All-Stars) *Evil for Leadership: Xemnas (Enemy: Sora) *Evil for Kung-Fu: Tai Lung (Enemy: Po) *Evil for Traps: Shredder (Enemies: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michaelangelo, & Venus) *Evil for Thirteen Years: Jason Voorhees (Enemies: The Remaining Camp Crystal Lake survivors) *Evil for Leading Evil: Satan (Enemy: God) External Links *A video adaptation based on this article Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Crime